dbrpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyuro Ryue
The Ryue Family Hyuro Ryue and Kira Ryue are the parents of the Ryue's Karest Ryue and Locket Ryue. Hyuro and Kira were front-line warriors in their younger years, Hyuro grew older to become the Ryue Planet's King. He was one of the strongest saiyans at the current time. Hyuro only remembers Locket as a baby and Karest as a toddler. 'Hyuroヒュロ'Hyuro was born on Planet Ryue, an eager and strong little boy when he grew up and became a fighter. He then continued his duty as a fighter as he grew stronger and became King of Ryue. The Old King, Hyuro Hyuro grew up on Planet Ryue and rarely explored outside of the area unless it was for fighting purposes. He went to Earth as a kid to test the planet's strength and he was impressed. He returned to his home, Ryue and told the current king how strong the planet was. He also told the current king that the planet also was inhabited with other Ryues, but of a different planet. Hyuro would grow older as he also grew stronger. He would constantly visit Earth to make friends and fight with others testing his own strength. But one day as he was on earth he got a notification that the king had been killed by a traitor. Hyuro rushed to Ryue as fast as he could. He found the king, then quickly used his wits to find the traitor. He easily obliterated the traitor, which was a surprise, Hyuro didn't know his own strength and could barely control it. Soon after the events, Hyuro became the new king of Ryue. Hyuro had two sons, Locket and Karest Ryue. One night, the planet would rumble and blasts would be coming from every direction. Hyuro quickly gathered everyone he could including himself, his wife, Locket and Karest. They all went to Earth as this planet was familiar to Hyuro. They all landed on Earth. The population would slowly die out as soldiers were sent to fight the evildoer on Ryue. Hyuro decided to take it into his own hands and he went to Ryue with the queen to fight. The queen died in her efforts of fighting and Hyuro could barely hold his own against the evildoer, he would then be badly injured. He'd escape by blasting himself away from the Planet. He'd barely have enough energy to land on a close by planet. He regained his strength on that planet. He'd then find civilization on the planet he was on and steal one of their ships. He'd go to Earth, he saw his son Karest pass by. He stopped him and spoke with him, Karest was going to defeat the evildoer. Hyuro told Karest he'd be on Earth and for his son to be careful, Karest told his father that Locket was on Earth, Hyuro then told Karest not to inform Locket on his arrival. Hyuro would land on Earth and begin his new quiet life as a assassin. He'd make a few friends every now and then but usually end up killing them in the end with his uncontrollable power. Slowly he'd learn to control his power. He'd then hear from Karest that Locket defeated the evildoer on Planet Ryue and that the planet is safe. Hyuro was pleased and told Karest to be the new king. Hyuro would continue his life on Earth, his son Locket not even knowing about him...Yet. Abilities & Techniques Abilities * As an exclusive to the Ryue race, Hyuro can manipulate his bone structure into weapons. * Kiai is an ability that Hyuro uses to hit opponents with shockwaves created by ki. Techniques * Energy Rebellion Trigger: A dark energy beam that strikes an opponent in vital areas. * Lucaro Volley: A huge amount of ki blasts rushing at the opponent and tracking their ki signature. * Light Slash: A ki blade that slashes the opponent in 4 areas, creating an X on the spot that was striked. Ultimate Techniques * Burning Ki Flash: A large ray that strikes the opponent in the shoulder as the user teleports behind the opponent, afetrimaging and going to their side and jabbing them a ki-engulfed fist. Transformations Ryue Forms 1-4 * Hyuro through his many encounters with Saiyans on earth, quickly got a grasp on the Super Saiyan forms. He turned them into Ryue forms. God Class Up A * The closest thing Hyuro has to God Ki, he came into two other Saiyans with god ki and they willingly transferred the ki over to him, helping him on his journey to complete God Ki. Delphinium Super Ryue * A form that makes the users hair a dark blue and their aura a light sky blue. This form enhances the users speed, strength and durability. Category:Characters